pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies Legacy
"The final battle will begin shortly.Please stay tuned." Dr. Zomboss. '' ''Plants vs. Zombies Legacy ''(abbreviated as ''PvZL) is the (supposed) final game in the Plants vs. Zombies series, and it is intended to be a tribute to the games before it. Plants vs Zombies Legacy received generally positive reviews, with critics praising the references to the past games, although it received minor criticism of it's lack of originality.By it's first year, it had won over 73 GOTY awards. Download link! Credits AnthonyWong333 - Creator RainingMeh - Manager for {REDACTED} reasons. Phrotonz - Achievements and gramma checking... and... stuff... Synopius After the plants defeated the zombies and took back suburbia, Dr. Zomboss seemingly vanishes from existence, and Crazy Dave and the plants celebrate. A few months later, however, most of the plants disappear out of nowhere, with the only plant remaining is a lone peashooter. Crazy Dave deduces that Dr. Zomboss is responsible for this, so he drags you and Penny go on a epic journey to restore the timeline. iTunes/Google Play/Steam Store description "This is perfection" 37/10. www.TheJimmyShow!.com Play the best Plants vs Zombies game you will ever experimence! With plants and mechanics old and new, allies alive and dead, the ultimate PvZ game has released. The final battle has begun. Thousands of new friends and foes Unite with old veterans such as Peashooters and Snapdragons, and also discover new troops such as Stinging Neetles and Corpse Flowers! Use them to fight brainless foes, old and new. New ways to clean the lawn New characters come new power-ups®! Send backup, launch missiles, or destroy everything with a nuke! Battle through the ages Fight through 8 worlds, each dedicated to a part of the series. You will be scratching your head wondering what foes you will face! The fun never ends! Play through over 300 hundred levels, plus new daily pianta parties, the amount of fun to have is infinite! Gameplay Like the other games in the main Plants vs Zombies ''series, players place different types of plants and fungi, each with their own unique offensive or defensive capabilities on a lawn in order to stop a horde of zombies from reaching their house. The playing field is divided into 5 to 6 horizontal lanes, and with rare exceptions, a zombie will only move towards the player's house along one lane. Planting costs "sun", which can be gathered for free (albeit slowly) during daytime levels and by planting certain plants or fungi. Most plants can only attack or defend against zombies in the lane they are planted in. If a zombie reaches the end of a lane, a lawnmower will shoot forward and destroy all the zombies in that lane. However, if a zombie reaches the end of that same lane for a second time, it will reach the player's house. When this happens, the music changes and the other plants and zombies stop moving while that zombie enters the house. Crunching sounds will be heard, accompanied by a scream and a message saying "The zombies ate your brains!" The game will then end and display the Game Over dialog box along with an option to return to the main menu at the middle of the screen. However this game has several more mechanics to differerate it from the other games: * '''Heroes '''are special plants that can be moved freely.All of them have special superpowers and also provide special buffs to certain plants in the lawn, similar to power mints. * '''Tricks '''return from PvZH, and act mostly the same from said game.Tricks are special 'plants' that require sun to use but can activate special effects throughout the lawn. Reception * Plants vs Zombies Legacy received mostly positive reviews. ** David Kragdps of ''Kotaku ''gave the game a 9/10, stating "I mean like, this guy has the same name as me! That's a win in my book." ** Carl Wheezer of ''The Jimmy Show! ''gave the game a 37/10, stating "This is perfection." ** Ronads McFries of IGN, on the other hand, gave the game a negative review, stating "a boring, pointless game with zero depth and no fanservice." *** The next day, Ronads was found dead sleeping on a dark alleyway in the streets of Las Vegas. Plants See ''here. Zombies See here. Achievements See here. Soundtrack See here. Worlds Game Modes Adventure Mode *'Unlocked at the start.' Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies! Mini-Games * Unlocked after finishing Adventure Land. The classic formula with a twist! Battlez * Unlocked after obtaining 8 plants. Experience a online PvP adventure! Zen Garden * Unlocked after finishing World War Z. Take care of plants in a peaceful Garden! Infinity Time * Unlocked after completing the game. Defend the laws of the universe against the Gnomes! Sandbox Mode * Unlocked after completing the game. Do whatever you want! Game Features and Mechanics Plant Food Plant Food is a returning power up which allows a selected plant to activate a special ability that usually has tremendous effects. Costumes Each plant has at least 3 Costumes.Unlike the other games, costumes can actually boost the stats of the plant wearing them.Each costume can have different stat boosts. Objectives Like in PvZ2, Objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. Excluding Brain Buster objectives, these include: *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. *Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies. *Survive with plants picked for you. *Survive with most plants picked for you. *Defend the endangered plants. *Never have more than x plants. *Don't lose more than x plants. *Defeat x zombies in y seconds. *Produce at least x sun. *Spend no more than x sun *Don't collect more than x sun. *Survive while your plants all have a x recharge. Power Ups Power Ups are used to destroy zombies and/or to create your defenses stronger. 12 power ups are currently available. Returning *'Power Pinch' (Power Click on home) - This costs 800 on mobile platforms, and 950 on home platforms, due to the easier way of killing zombies. It functions the same as it did in PvZ2 on mobile devices.It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *'Power Toss' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2.It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *'Power Zap' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *'Power Snow' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2.It is available after Heroes Unite! - Day 1. *'Plant Perk '- Boosts all plants on the lawn for 8 seconds.It is available after completing Adventure Land - Ultimate Challenge. *'ZombiFreeze '- Freezes a zombie for 15 seconds.Power Flame - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2.It is available after completing Adventure Land - Ultimate Challenge. *'Cuke '- Summons a Cuke that deals 7200 DPS in a 5x5 area.It is available after The Great Wall of China - Day 5. *'Bell Pepper - '''Summons a column of Jalapenos to burn zombies.It is available after The Great Wall of China - Day 13. *'Power Flame''' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2.It is available after completing Heatstroke Hills - Day 3. New * Weed Summon '''- Summons a wave of weeds.Weeds go from the left to the right of the lawn, attacking enemies that it encounters, essentially acting like hypnotised zombies.It is available after completing World War Z - Day 3. * '''Airstrike - Randomly selects 10 tiles to shoot massive missiles that deal massive damage.It is available after completing Great Wall of China - Day 24. * '''BACON!!! - '''Does absolutely nothing.Is a joke item.It is available after completing the entire game. Trivia * The creator of this page is very new to wikia and therefore not understand how to make a good article.If you have any criticism, please clearly write it in the comments section. Thank you. In-universe * Unlike it's prequel, '''all '''premium plants can be bought with gems instead of some requiring real money to buy. * The concept for this game was on made when PvZ fans rioted the EA offices and demanded them to make a new PvZ game after milking PvZ2 for over 20 years. * Before the 1.1.2 update, there was a notorious glitch in the game where every single in app purchase is completely free.This glitch reportedly caused 1.2 million dollars in damages to EA. *This game's internal and working title are 'Brains 3: Brawn'. *The release dates of the IOS, Android, MacOS and Microsoft Windows coincide with the 30th anniversary of Plants vs Zombies series. Real-life * The concept for this game was made due to a lack of creativy. What are you looking at? Category:Games Category:Game versions